


Glitz and Glamour

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Jason's a lady for 24 hours, M/M, Snooping Jason, he uses this to snoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason makes the best of every situation. Dick just happens to make this situation better.</p><p>Contains: Dancing, corporate espionage and martinis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitz and Glamour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [上流社会奇遇记](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246714) by [natsu_maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_maggie/pseuds/natsu_maggie)



The one thing that always kept the bats up with the metas, wasn’t some psychic bat-force or bat-sense crap so many junior wanna-bes thought it was. It was simpler than that.

 

It was using whatever crap life threw at you, and using it as an opportunity. 

 

And everything, _everything_ , had its opportunities. 

 

Jason leant over the bar, raised a hand to the bar tender and watched the man leap to service. A damn sight quicker than if Jay had been… unaltered, but hey, Jason sure wasn’t complaining.

 

“A martini.” Jason ordered, briskly.

 

His voice was different. Softer and higher but Jason clutched at the faint traces of his own voice within it. 

 

“Sure thing darling.” The bartender winked and splashed up the drink in no time flat, pushed it over and leant against the counter, “You not into this whole mingling business?”

 

Jason shot him over a harsh look, then took a slow breath and lowered his eyes. Demurely.

 

Darling. Right. Sure. If it wasn’t for this fucking setting, Jason would have decked him.

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“You’ve been here the whole evening.” The bartender told him lowly, confidential like he hadn’t been flirting with Jason all evening, “A bit strange for a Wayne Ball attendee.”

 

True enough. So maybe Jason wasn’t entirely comfortable in his new body yet. Still,  with some liquid courage, he’d be able to get his job done.

 

The far doors opened and Jason didn’t so much as catch sight as _felt_ his old family enter the room. Every good networker and gold digger in the room buzzed toward them.

 

“Better change that shouldn’t I?”  Jason replied with a wry smile.

 

The crowd was rushing toward the Wayne’s, eager for their attention. Unlike them, that was not Jason’s goal for the night. But sitting alone at the bar would have brought about the same reaction from “everyone-must-have-fun Brucie” as grabbing his ear and Jason couldn’t have his cover blown before he had some fun… and some info.

 

Finishing the martini in one, Jason slid off the stool and made his way silently over to the nearest circle. Passing a mirror, Jason had a moment to silently admire how’d he changed.

 

As a woman, he didn’t look too bad. Short, black, softly curling hair falling messily ( _artfully_ , a Roy had told him with a grin that Jason had quickly wiped off his face with a fist) over thick lashed rounder eyes. Good breasts too with a slight waist to off put them and the legs that really, Bruce had to hire all his Robins for. Glitzed up in a slinky dress, jewellery and heels (even with a few inches off in height with the sudden unwanted and hopefully _brief_ sex change, with the heels on Jason almost completely towered over everyone in the room). Overall Jason felt appropriately like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

Attractive enough to be a sheep too, because the first group he wandered toward split like the red sea in admittance. Jason barely tapered down a grin.

 

The evening slipped by slowly. Sexist pigs had their toes discreetly stabbed with a stiletto. Old faces Jason used to know as a kid did not even bat an eyelash at him, and lastly, and most importantly, useful information was pried from those who didn’t know its value. 

 

In all Jason could very clearly start to see the woods through the trees.

 

Mr Wayne’s business trips were increasing (JLA trouble), Young Tim had been involved in the Tech side of Wayne Enterprises and was representing them at a conference this weekend (Tim was abroad, maybe titan problems), cash flows to the business were not as high as expected despite record sales (new bat toys were in the making). All in all Jason, or _Jacinta_ , was building up a pretty picture of what was going on.

 

It matched disturbingly well with his theory. The bats were agitated about something and were stocking up. But Jason hadn’t heard a peep from the usual suspects but, Jason’s intel did tend to come from the non-super community so…

 

“Excuse me.” A hauntingly familiar voice broke in and Jason almost froze to the spot, “But I fear you may have bored the young lady with all your talks about the business.”

 

Jason kept his expression neutral, kept his eyes unsurprised even as his heart rate notched up, as Dick Grayson eased into their circle.

 

So maybe Jason’s questions hadn’t gone as unnoticed as he’d hoped. Damn. 

 

Well here went the biggest test of how different his new look was. 

 

“Not at all!” Old Jefferies laughed, “Jacinta here speaks the lingo I had long thought lost to all but us old accountants.”

 

Dick turned to him. 

 

No recognition sparked in his eyes. No traces of alarm or surprise moved his ‘Good Old Ward Dick Grayson’ Façade.

 

No. Instead Dick _smiled_. 

 

“Do you now? How fascinating for a woman of your age.” Dick said, easily charismatic.

 

Oh this, _this_ was golden. 

 

“What can I say, I learn from the best,” Jason smiled, teeth flashing, he knew he had to tone it down, it was Dick for Christ sakes, but hell, Jason couldn’t help the habit from riling the big bird, “I imagine you’d get same comment all the time too.”

 

“You bet he does.” Jefferies laughed, hand pressing comfortingly against Dick’s shoulder.

 

“Looks like we already share one thing,” Dick shrugged, with a grin Jason knew the girls called _charming_ , “I was wondering if you’d like to share another, I haven’t yet seen you take to the floor yet…”

 

He’d been watching for a while then. God. Jason had been _blind_. 

 

“This is true. This is true!” Jefferies enthused, and Jason knew exactly where this was going, could see where Dick had planted the tracks, “You should take the young lady for a spin Dick! I’ve yet to see a young woman here not cheered up by that!”

 

“Jeff,” Dick played back, a little bashful, “You should let… Jacinta was it? Decide.”

 

Dancing with Dick? Sounded like a bad porno.

 

Still, if Jason was going all out and he didn’t want to blow his cover….

 

“If its that well recommended.” Jason laughed lightly, letting Dick take his hand like it didn’t feel all manner of wrong.

 

Dick fell silent as they left Jefferies. A heavy silence lasped between them as he lead Jason onto the floor, put a hand on his waist (wow did that feel more intimate than Jason was expecting) and started to lead him for a dance.

 

Jason was happy to let to silence ride. He sure as hell didn’t want to break it. He was counting down the seconds until-

 

“So,” Dick asked, too jovial, and here was make or break time, “Which company are you working for and how can we get you to switch sides?” 

 

Oh.

 

_Oh_. This was _glorious_.  

 

“I’m sorry?” He played back, mock innocent.

 

Dick grinned a little sharply in return.

 

“You, my charming lady, have been working around this entire room all evening,” Dick swept him out for a turn, and Jason went willingly, and came back when Dick tugged.

 

Jason laughed lowly, let his eyes hood and watched Dick through his lashes.

 

“Oh, I’m flattered, you’ve been watching me.” He simpered, had to taper down his grin hard, “It makes a girl blush.”

 

Dick’s expression froze minutely, like Jason had slipped up, and then it was back to being Dick Grayson, head hunter extraordinaire.

 

“Don’t play it down, you’ve achieved quite a lot.” Dick spun them on the trill of notes, “You’ve seen our heads of Accounting, HR, Finance, and our deputy heads from Technology and even a few board members tonight. Everyone but a Wayne.”

 

If he knew it would have lead to this, Jason might have slipped up earlier. Screwing with Dickie, well, that was definitely a highlight of his night.

 

“Can’t a girl have broad interests?” Jason asked coyly barely tapering down on his insane urge to laugh in Dick’s face. 

 

Cause that would tip him off that something wasn’t right. Just _maybe_.

 

“I’d say your interests are more _specific_.” Dick insisted again. 

 

The music changed. Something slower, lower and languid and the band simmered down. Dick didn’t miss a beat, sliding in closer, both hands dropping to Jason’s waist, nudging Jason’s other hand up to his neck. Which, _boy_ Jason knew why everyone thought Dick was a player if _this_ was his headhunting skills… 

 

_Dickie, Dickie, you flirt._

 

“So,” Dick said lowly, as they idled around the dance floor, “What can I offer to get you to change sides, you never did say.”

 

Kind of ironic they’d had a version of this conversation back when Jason was Red Hood. 

 

_Nothing in this world Dickie boy_. Jason had told him then. 

 

It was tempting to say the same thing again, just to see Dick’s face contort. 

 

“What can you offer?” Jason asked instead, playing up the role Dick had given him.

 

After all Jason was so _good_ at playing roles Dick had given him.

 

Dick smiled and tugged Jason in closer. His height loss had been made up for with the heels so Dick was just under his height. He was, however unfortunately, perfect height for Jason’s ear.

 

“I can offer an overly healthy salary package, invites to all the best balls and a special meeting with the Wayne head himself.” Dick murmured, like a sweet nothing.

 

The mere thought of running into Bruce like this shot ice through Jason’s veins. He could fool Dick, sure, _easy_ , but Jason doubted he would ever be able to fool Bruce. Would never be game enough to even try.

 

“Perhaps I’m not after money.” Jason corrected, barely pushing down the urge to shudder at the idea of Bruce seeing him and recognising him fooling around with Dick, “Or _connections_.”

 

Jesus Christ did he not want any kind of connection with Bruce right then. And money from Dick? Yeah, _trackers_.

 

“So what,” Dick smiled roguishly, “You do it for the hunt?”

 

“The thrill of the chase.” Jason amended, then smirked, “I don’t imagine you know what that’s like? Chasing down the goal, with nothing but the knowledge in your head and the weapons in your arsenal.”

 

Or _with_ an Arsenal in Jason’s case.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Dick laughed lightly, but his eyes were raptured, intense, reliving the moments in the air as gravity swept you and the chase of crooks across the night.

 

No. No Jason really wouldn’t.

 

The song ended with a final note, and they pulled apart, a lingering touch of heat from Dick’s hand seeping into the cool ballroom air and a lilting smile from Dick.

 

“I see you need more convincing.” Dick smiled, slick as silk pulling Jason back to him, wrapping Jason’s arm around his elbow and leading them off the floor, and straight for the bar, “What’s your poison?”

 

The Joker and slowly counting down timers. 

 

“Martini.” Jason, well, Jason couldn’t help himself, smiled filthily and added, “Dirty as they come.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened fractionally, but no one could say Dick was behind the curve, because Dick was waving down the bartender in the next breath, and Jason smiled to himself and lent suggestively against the bar.

 

Dick came back with two glasses, and Jason noted with some twisted pride, his gaze lingered on the long stretch of bare leg. He swallowed. Jason grinned at him, feeling all too much like a shark.

 

His smile was dampened when he saw just what type of drink Dick had ordered himself.

 

“Blue lagoon.” Jason felt himself say, “ _Really_.”

 

There wasn’t even a hint of shame on the man as he grinned wide and, okay, maybe just a little gorgeous. 

 

“Am I ruining all my chances to get you switch?” Dick asked, and there was a bit more foolishness in him then there had been on the dance floor.

 

“Yes.” Jason said simply, with a sip of the martini, “You’re chances are about as high as Batman deciding pink is the new black.”

 

Dick laughed, tipping his head back slightly. 

 

“Oh, I like you.” Dick admitted freely, and Jason felt himself smirk back.

 

“Is it me? Or is it the dress?” Jason asked, coy as he could with a sip of martini.

 

Dick’s eyes were bright, eating up the challenge.

 

“Oh definitely you.” Dick assured easily, “The dress, well that’s just an added bonus.”

 

The idea was sudden and dangerous.  Jason felt himself grin a little reckless.

 

“Shame,” Jason took another sip, feeling Dick’s eyes heavy on him, “I much prefer having this dress off.”

 

Dick’s eyes looked so blue under the light and Jason shrugged again.

 

“And upstairs parties are always so much more fun than downstairs ones.” Jason drawled, thinking of telling Dick when Dick’s pants were down, how constipated Dick would look, how hilarious it would be.

 

Dick’s hand wrapped warm and familiar around Jason’s hand.

 

“That can be arranged.” Dick said simply. 

 

They took their glasses with them. 

 

-=-

 

Ok so Jason really had to have a long talk with Kori again. Or Babs. Sure it may be awkward, but good grief, Dick sure didn’t learn to move women like that without training and Jason wanted in. Because honest to god-

 

His dress was like melted butter in the hands of Dick Grayson, and it sure as hell hadn’t felt that way going on. Hell he’d almost ended up calling Kori and Roy to help strap him in, and he would have too if the thought of them laughing hadn’t been enough to make him suck it up.

 

“Is this the way-“ Jason couldn’t help but ask, “You always headhunt?”

 

Dick chuckled against his neck, and it was such a good sound, such a nice sound Jason’s hands clenched harder in his suit. 

 

The suit that had to come off right now, or rather, had to come off _yesterday_. 

 

“I’m making an exception.”

 

“I’m flattered.” Jason told him, a bit huskily, fingers popping buttons as fast as he could down Dick’s shirt.

 

Jason could tell him after, could tease him after, Dick was… Dick was too _good._

 

As soon as he’d got the buttons off, they both moved in tandom, shoving it down Dick’s arms, and the teamwork of it all maybe Jason stutter a laugh, Dick responded with a warm chuckle and his now, entirely bare, torso pressed against Jason’s as he tugged Jason back in for a few toe-curling kisses.

 

“Should we begin negotiations?” Jason smirked.

 

Dick pulled him toward the bed, legs tangling, laughing. 

 

“How aggressive should they be?” Dick asked, a long lean line of heat pressing all up against Jason.

 

“Very.” Jason decided firmly, and tugged him down hard into another liplock, angling Dick’s hands so he could get the picture.

 

Dick, Jason discovered, was a quick learner. 

 

-=-

 

This had not been the way Jason had wanted the night to end up. This had not been the way any information gathering technique should have ended _at all_.

 

Dick’s fingers were in his hair, curling around a strand idly, other hand cupped loosely at his waist as Jason slumped rather inelegantly on his chest. Because good grief he never realised how _good_ it was for women. He felt flat out exhausted. With nothing but the sheet over his bare back, and his legs tangled with Dick’s, it was tempting just to sleep right there and then. Just let the soft dawn light wash him back into dreamland. 

 

But-

 

“That was a bad idea.” Jason said addressing the collarbone in his vision.

 

“That’s funny, I thought that was really good.” Dick rumbled, pleased, “And by those _screams_ I thought you agreed.”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Jason rolled his eyes, ignored the flush creeping up his neck.

 

Of course Dick thought that was a good idea. He thought he just bedded a corporate spy, a female corporate spy, and not the switched-gender version of his not brother. 

 

Oh hell.

 

Jason had just slept with Dick. Golden boy. Nightwing.

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Jason froze up, any urge to sleep disappearing.

 

He really hadn’t thought this through. 

 

Fucking with Dick was never supposed to be fucking Dick. The ‘with’ had been very important of the plan. 

 

Slow clap for Jason.

 

“Well.” Jason said as briskly as he could manage, sitting up and pulling away, “As good as this has been, I’d better be-“

 

Jason spotted the dress pooled into a corner. And hell, he was not going to be able to get that on in a hurry. 

 

Double shit.

 

“My offer not good enough?” Dick asked, honey sweet and so, so, amused.

 

God he sounded good.

 

Which was not a thought Jason was having. No. None of those thoughts. 

 

He should instead be having dress thoughts. Like how to get into said dress without stacking it on the ground or asking Dick for help.

 

“Good, yes.” Jason said shortly as he could, eyeing up the distance between him and dress and how to get across there, to grab sheet or not… “But I’m afraid I have other commitments.”

 

A hand snaked around Jason’s waist and he flinched slightly. Dick grinned at him, dropped a kiss against his bare shoulder.

 

“Can they wait a little longer?” Dick murmured, “I can try to… better… my counter offer.”

 

_Christ_ on a _stick_.

 

How did anyone get out of bed with Dick Grayson still in it??

 

“I really think….” Jason tried to say, but it was hard, with Dick’s fingers curving down from his waist, running across his stomach, “that…”

 

“That it’s a great idea?” Dick suggested.

  
And suddenly Dick was kissing him again. Tongue running leisurely against Jason’s, tangling slowly like he could do it all day, like he would do it all day, and his hand was definitely _not_ on Jason’s hip anymore.

 

Jason let out the smallest of gasps when he hit the pillows again, Dick pulling away to dust his face with grinning kisses and fingers edging right around the edges of where Jason actually wanted them.

“Who knows?’ Jason suggested breathily, watching Dick roll himself on top of him, “I _could_ be persuaded.”

 

Dick brightened, like he’d been looking for that answer all morning, and lent in-

 

A ring tone burst out.

 

Dick paused. Jason froze.

 

And _Shot through the Heart_ blared out through the room.

 

“Classic rock?” Dick asked, eyebrow tilted, “I was always more of a classic pop myself.”

 

Shit.

 

“Of course you are.” Jason rolled his eyes, pulled out from under Dick, and _goddamn_ _your timing_ _Harper_ , “I have to get this.”

 

“Awwww.” Dick groaned like a big baby and rolled on to his side, and shamelessly, utterly shamelessly, watched Jason cross the room to his… ha… purse, and snatch his phone out.

 

“Yes?’ Jason ground out.

 

Dick’s eyes felt heavy on his back, on his very bare back. 

 

_“Got lucky Jaybird?”_ Roy sounded soft through the phone , disjointed and staticly, “ _Boo-yah! Now you have to tell me how it compares-“_

 

“Is this about work?”

 

_“Oh. Oh. You're still with them.”_ Roy sounded pleased, and something like a blast echoed down the line, “ _well um… as much as I don’t want to interrupt…”_ another explosion.

 

“You need me in the office.” Jason sighed, “I can’t even go for one night.”

 

_Well after, if you still wanted to give that new body another test run, I know Kori and I-_ Roy started.

 

Jason hung up. 

 

God damn it.

 

“Work?” Dick asked, understandingly.

 

“My colleagues just can’t survive without me.” Jason smiled, felt it tinge hard.

 

Hopefully that wasn’t literal.

 

Dick sighed, popped himself up on one elbow. A wistful smile on his lips.

 

“I guess I’ll have to show you my counter offer some other time then?” 

 

Yeah. Like _never_.

 

Which thinking about it, kind of sucked.

 

“Sure.” Jason said shortly, pulling himself quickly into his dress.

 

Bizarrely, with Dick’s gaze on him, the dress came on quicker this time. Sure, not as neatly, but hey- Jason would be out of this thing shortly as soon as he got to the car. 

 

“If you promise no more spying, I could invite you to the next event?” Dick suggested causally.

 

Causally. God. What a nice world to even pretend to live in.

 

“I’m not sure.” Jason shrugged and did his best leer, “This might be my only good dress.”

 

Dick’s eyes were bright, “Then come in a suit.”

 

Jason heart beat skipped a notch. No, no Dick hadn’t meant it like that.

 

“Hilarious.” Jason managed dryly, grabbing his shoes in one hand and purse in the other, “See you Dick.”

 

Dick smiled warmly as Jason retreated to the door.

 

“Tell Kori and Roy I said Hi.” Dick said just as Jason shut the door on him.

 

Jason’s eyes widened. He stared at the closed door for a moment.

 

Dick had- He’d-

 

His phone buzzed in hand.

 

_Anytime would be good_. Roy texted.

 

Jesus _Christ_.


End file.
